


Do it all the time

by Dr_ssreid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Descendants Au, I’m a janus stan but you cant tell that by this shit, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Roman sanders deserves better, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, nonbinary! janus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_ssreid/pseuds/Dr_ssreid
Summary: Virgil Dyer is the son of belle and the beast, as he approaches his coronation. He decides that 4 kids of villains should be allowed to go to school alongside him. It was a good sentiment, but he didn't know how much trouble the four kids he picked would bring.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 17





	1. Introductions suck but honestly so do these four.

Janus spray painted the wall in front of them, “long live evil”, a phrase they were well acquainted with. They had a couple of minutes before they had to meet up with their boyfriend Roman and their friends of course. Evil doing wasn’t really complicated for them to achieve, at least what they thought was evil. Their mother’s vision of evil was a different story. It was pretty much engraved into the back of their head, what their mom had done at their age, “cursing entire kingdoms.” Yeah, okay mom and look at where that got you and subsequently me, stuck in the isle of the lost with absolutely no possible fucking way out. Stuck in my own personal heaven and hell. It's like on one side we have my boyfriend and my friends, and on the other we have the inability to prove myself to my mother. 

They turned to walk towards their friends' hang out spot, not caring who they bumped into on their way. But just as they turned to start walking they heard a familiar voice.

“Hey Janus. Can I walk with you?” They turned quickly towards the voice coming from the blonde boy.

“Fancy seeing you here Lo.”

“Never call me that.” The two teens started walking together.

“Whatever Lo.” They laughed out, only to watch Logan roll his eyes back. 

“Please remind me why I put up with you.” Logan said, with no emotion discernible on his face or in his voice as he spoke.

“Because I am a joy to be around. Obviously.” Jamus joked about as the two of them walked to their destination, with a light cheer in their step.

“Logans a simp” Janus yelled, while laughing.

“What is a simp?”

“Logan you can’t possibly not know what a simp is-“ They were cut off. “SH.” He yelled as he gestured to their boyfriends in front of them.

Janus lept towards their boyfriend, “Roro- i missed you.” They placed their head on his shoulder and Roman pet their fluffy hair while smiling. 

“I missed you too J. How did your hair manage to get fluffier?”

Janus shrugged and turned to the pair next to them making out, “Hey stop fucking real quick, we have stuff to do people to not see, stuff to steal.”

They all laughed and took off towards the marketplace, the respectable pairs holding hands. 

Roman let go of his partner's hand to go ‘look around’ as they did the same. Janus saw a bracelet they liked as they walked around, and in a very not-so subtle way grabbed the bracelet and shoved it into their pocket.

  
  


“Hey girl, you give that back right now.”

Janus scoffed, “You want to watch me do it again or something?” 

“I don’t know who you think you are.”

Janus smirked, “Oh it's not who I think I am, it's who’s daughter I am.” and almost as if on cue, they watched as all the towns folk ran the opposite direction. Sadly including the guy they were talking to. 

Janus turned around quickly, “Hello mother.”

Maleficent went to speak before Janus cut her off.

“Oh god don’t go on a rant again and just tell me what you need us for.” They turned to notice their friends and boyfriend behind them. 

“Fine.” They watched as their mom snapped her guards to stand behind their friends for some reason.

“You four have been chosen to go to a different school..” Logan’s eyes brightened at this before turning dull again, as that moment of happiness retreated due to the next part. “In auradon.”

They watched as their friends tried to run away only to be held back by the guards.

“Nope. Nope. I am not going to a school full of stuck up assholes okay. I would rather stab myself.”

“Seconded. Minus the whole stabbing yourself thing.” Patton said.

“Yeah kinda concerned about that.”

“Whatever, Roman. We’re not going mother.” 

“Don’t you want world domination, Janus.” 

“What the everliving fuck does that have do with me, do it the fuck yourself.” 

“You’re doing it. Now follow me.”

Janus waited until their friends were near, and walked with them. They didn’t joke around like they normally would, in fear of their mother getting mad. 

When they finally arrived at their destination, the air around them was thick due to the tension in the room as they saw all their parents.

“You will go, you will find the fairy godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand.”

“What's in it for me?”

“Don’t you mean us?”

“Did I say us? Logan.”

“Uh- No I suppose not.” Logan fiddled with his bracelets.

“Then I guess I didn’t mean us. So what do I get mother?”

“Whatever you want in the whole world.”

“Wow that totally convinces me.”

“The internet without forcing Logan to hack it into the barrier.”

“Okay yeah I’m sold. Any objections?” Janus questioned and smirked when a round of silence followed.

Janus ran upstairs to grab their stuff,totally not noticing their boyfriend following behind. They shoved their mother’s spellbook into their luggage without a second thought.

“Janus. This isn't a good idea, what if we mess up?” 

“Why didn’t you speak up when I asked for your opinion? what's done is done Ro, we can’t go back on this.” Janus said in a condescending tone, “Go wait in the car for me okay.”

Roman nodded and walked back downstairs. He sighed and turned to Logan. 

“I tried.” He breathed out, while grabbing his bags.

Roman took his bags to the car and placed them into the trunk. He and Logan sat next to each other, while waiting for the other two. And when they took too long, Logan ended up fact dumping.

“Okay Azurite is derived from the word azure which means sky blue. Which doesn’t make sense when you look at the stone but whatever. And it means vision, learning and insight.”

Roman took a gem out of his pocket, which no one could really tell were there by how baggy his pants were. “Oh isn’t that the meaning of the one you gave me?”

“Uh-“ Logan tried to respond logically even in his flustered state, “That's amethyst, its meaning is protection, cleansing and intuition.”

“Oh.” Roman put it back into his pockets silently.

There were a couple of long minutes, where they didn’t speak nor look in the other’s direction. 

Before Logan spoke, “I didn’t think you’d actually keep it. I thought you would’ve just thrown it away?”

Roman shrugged, “Throw it away? Hm maybe, or I could scam an innocent person.”

Logan gulped and silently sank into his seat. 

Roman looked at the other with a worried look.

“Logan I was just joking. Of course I’m going to keep it. You gave it to me and you- well you mean a lot to me.”

Logan and Roman shared an expression, neither of them understood it entirely. They just knew they liked being around the other.

The expression was dropped as soon as Janus opened the car. 

“What were you nerds talking about?”

“Gemstones.” Logan said, emotion indiscernible.

“Yeah cool.” Janus said, watching as Logan perked up slightly. They continued. “How about you never talk about that again” Janus laughed as Logan sank into his seat. They seemingly didn’t notice the apologetic look on their boyfriend’s face, or Logan's slight smile at the look.

Patton sat down next to Logan, he held his hand softly almost as if he could sense Logan was upset. It didn’t feel forced. Anyone could sense that they were madly in love.

And on the opposing side of the car sat Janus and Roman. Janus’ head laid on Roman’s shoulder silently, as Roman tensed up slightly. Roman watched as Patton stared at him confused and decided to force himself to relax by silently drawing. That is before Janus took the sketchbook away from him.

Janus went to look through the sketchbook, smiling while Roman twiddled with his fingers anxiously. Logan grabbed the book before they could and said “Stop being rude, Janus.”

“Excuse me. You want to go, Olivieri” Janus went to lunge at Logan, Roman quickly push them the fuck down.

“No. I have no reason to fight you? Just leave Roman alone.”

“Logan.” If looks could kill, Logan would be dead right there. “He's my boyfriend not yours. I can do what I want.” 

Logan opened his mouth to speak but Roman mouthed “drop it.” Logan continued to bite his tongue, about the Janus situation and the fact Roman looked so uncomfortable with Janus having their head on his shoulder. 

Patton whispered in Logan's ear, as quietly as possible. “It’s Roman isn’t it. I’d be fine with you dating him also.” 

Logan shook his head as he grabbed Patton's hand tighter. Logan locked eyes with Roman, he watched as Roman smiled slightly. 

The car finally stopped as they drifted their eyes away from the other. 

Roman couldn’t tell anything happened, he was only focused on Logan’s green eyes. They were pretty. He was snapped out of his daze as Janus pulled him roughly out of the car. Roman hissed slightly as the grip on his arm grew harder.

Logan pulled Janus’ grip off of Roman’s arm. He said nothing as he handed Roman, his sketchbook and went to the front of the car.

Roman followed quickly and silently behind Janus. He fiddled silently with his hoodie string as whoever the fuck stood in front of them. 

“Hello. I’m fairy godmother, the headmistress.” The brown haired lady smiled slightly”

“Yeah I hate her already…” Roman whispered to Logan. 

“Tell me about it, Ro.” Logan whispered back.

She continued, “Library hours are from 10 to 11 and as you may know I have a tiny thing about curfews.” and then took her leave.

The guy in front of them, cleared his throat awkwardly. Great.. just Janus’ type. 

“Uh- Logan Olivieri, Patton Edward, Janice Kelly and Roman Stichler right?” The man spoke, a slight stutter in his voice. 

“Oh I go by Janus right now, pretty boy.” Janus flirted, after quickly taking notice of the man. Taking note of literally everything. The man's black hair, his gray eyes and the subtle eyeshadow on his eyelids. 

Roman felt himself scratch his arm before he could stop it.

“Janus wouldn’t cheat on you right? This is just a part of the plan. They love you. They love you, god damn it.” Roman tried to mentally reason with the situation, while still scratching his arm but with more vigor. He felt Logan grab his hand quickly and place it onto the side of the car. 

He focused his attention back on the conversation in front of him and not how soft Logan’s hand felt when he grabbed his.

“It is so good to finally meet all of you. I’m Virgil.”

“Ah yes, a pretty name for a pretty face. Of course, heaven wouldn’t have it any other way.” Janus smirked slightly.

Roman went to scratch his arm anxiously but as soon as he lifted his arm, Logan held it back down onto the car. 

“Oh? You’re probably Maleficent's daughter aren’t you? I’m Remus, Aurora's son and that there is my handsome boyfriend.” Remus faked a smile. 

Virgil intervened before Remus could say something rude. “I was honestly expecting you guys to be a little less normal? Uh- No offense.”

“None taken. We live in a poverty ridden area, we’re not gonna come out in over the top leather outfits. That’s not logically possible.” Logan started ranting before Janus snapped their fingers to get him to shut up.

Patton sighed and spoke, “It’s very nice to meet you Virgil. Please feel free to give us a tour.”

Virgil nodded slightly as Janus followed him with a peak of interest, leaving their on-the-verge-of-a-panic-attack boyfriend behind. 

Patton grabbed Logan and Roman’s hands while screaming, “Woo! New school. New people. A place with an actual library and drama program. This is going to be great.”

“You have also been quite the optimist? Huh, Padre.” Roman laughed as they all walked swiftly behind Janus.

“I think he is the most optimistic out of all of us, Ro. In every situation, even when I dated you know who.”

“Yeah you’re right, Lo. That was definitely a bad relationship, not that I would know what a bad relationship is or something.” Roman laughed awkwardly.

They were barely paying attention until Virgil said something important.

“Okay! Emile here will show you to your dorms and give you your schedules.”

Emile cleared his throat, and turned towards the group. “Hi I'm Dopey’s son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy , Sleepy and Sneezy.” He handed everyone a paper before talking again, “Here are your class schedules and room numbers. Your classes include the regular ones, safety rules for the internet and remedial goodness 101.”

“Yeah like that's gonna somehow change our minds or something.” Roman thought.

“Okay whatever just where are our rooms.” Janus rushed out.


	2. 3 gays in a room, one of them gotta be mentally ill.

“Oh- right.. Janus and Logan.”

Logan lifted his head and sighed.

“You guys' room is on the left side. Here is your room key.” Emile threw Logan the room key before turning to the two left.

“Your guys’ room is to the right. Here is your room key, please contact me if you have any questions.” They took their leave as Patton and Roman started walking to their room.

Patton was the first to arrive at their room, he literally rushed to their room as quickly as possible. Like so fast that by the time Roman got there, his stuff was basically half unpacked.

“Pat, Jesus Christ, why did you unpack? It's not like we’re gonna be here for long?” Roman groaned as soon as he saw.

“We don’t know that Ro. Also can I invite Logan over?”

“Why? Shouldn’t he be settling in?”

“Probably. But he texted me, “Listen if one of you don’t invite me away from this asshole i’m gonna punch them in the face”

Roman’s mind wandered to the idea of Logan, stotic ass Logan, who wears a fucking button down everyday with a fucking tie, fighting someone. Something so out of character for him. Something about that felt different. 

  
  


“Roro- You good there?” Patton said, sweetly as per usual.

“Uh yeah- Sure invite him over. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” He said before literally dropping most of his stuff and running to the bathroom.

Roman placed the bag he carried with him onto the sink, he searched through his bag quietly before he found it. 

Was he going to regret this later? Probably but at this moment he didn’t care. He pulled the bottom of his pants up slightly and scraped his leg violently with the razor in his hand.

The blood coming up from his skin gave him a release he didn’t know he needed, and he felt relieved until the guilt sat in.

He placed the razor back into his bag and pulled his jeans back. He walked out of the bathroom silently.

“Oh hey Ro.” Logan smiled at him, before turning back to his boyfriend “Anyways I literally want to punch them so bad. You know what they said to me,”

“What did they say Lo?”

“They said that they were the smartest in the group. No, Hate to break it to you but manipulating people to get what you want, does not make you smart. It only makes you seem like a coward.”

Roman sat down and not so subtly aggressively rubbed his jeans into his cuts to just stop feeling for the time being, he shouldn’t feel things. And especially should not for his best friend

Roman wincing caused Logan to turn his head back around in concern.

“Ro? You okay? Pat, get some bandaids.” Patton ran to go find bandaids before Roman stopped him

“Guys. I’m fine, okay. I will literally,” He paused and took his hoodie off, completely forgetting about the bruises on his neck. “take my hoodie off.”

  
  


“Ro…” 

“They’re just hickies Logan. Okay.” Roman mumbled, “Go back to your conversation or whatever.”

Patton nodded, “Aren’t they failing literally everything?”

“Yeah. Uhm Ro are you sure that you're okay?” 

“Yeah lo, I’m fine.” He quickly tried to change the subject. “What are we talking about?”

“Uh- How much we hate your significant other?” 

“Okay, you guys can totally hate them but they aren’t that bad.”

“Ro.. we walked in on them literally screaming at you while you cried.”

“That was my fault, okay.”He blurted out “Don’t hate them because of my mistake.” 

Logan opened his mouth to respond but suddenly a voice filled the tv in front of them and he fell silent.

He took in the boy on the bed across from him, the bitten nails, the obviously not hickies on his neck, and the blank look in his eyes. He longed to hold him, to tell

him everything he knew about Janus. But he couldn’t.

Logan was dragged out of his thoughts by Patton who was desperately trying to get Logan’s attention.

“Log, Logie.”Patton took a deep breath before he screamed “LOGAN.”

Logan snapped from his trance, “Huh? What?”

“Janus needs us.”

“Jesus christ. Its late at fucking night and I am going to miss the next episode of supernatural.”

“Woah. Calm down, you wouldn’t want to summon some demons.” Roman laughed out loud. 

Logan stood up and went to touch Roman before realizing his mistake. He slowly backed away as he spoke. ”That's not how it works Ro. They hunt the demons not summon them.” 

He suddenly turned to Patton, “We’re not fucking going. Okay, if I see them right now, I will most definitely beat them up and I think.” He stared at Roman, “we both know why.”

“Logie, I’m sorry we have no choice.” 

Logan groaned slightly. “Fine. Let's go Roman.”

Roman followed behind the pair, confused slightly as to why Logan backed away. Is he not allowed to hug me, all of a sudden? Did Janus make that rule without telling me? He was in fact so deep in thought that he missed the semi-loud conversation happening infront of him.

“So not Roman, Huh?” Patton snickered.

“It’s not like I can date him, Patton. He’s taken by the person I hate.”

“I mean… yeah… but come on Logie. He is definitely into you, can’t say I blame him.”

“Shut up” Logan blushed before regaining his composure and continuing. He grabbed his room key and placed it into the lock. He opened the door before he continued talking. 

“Also yeah, sure he does.” Logan rolled his eyes as he turned into his room. “And Dean doesn’t almost die a bunch.”

“Logan shut the fuck up with that nerdy bullshit. No one cares.”


End file.
